


Scavengers

by ADLegend21



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, Gen, Gen Fic, Patrol mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cosmodrome need cleaning and the New Monarchy's newest recruit is going to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavengers

**Author's Note:**

> These are stories about my trio of guardian Sisters. Khalia-2 an Exo Titan, Havana a Human Hunter, and Anatasia an Awoken Warlock.

"We've got beacons."

Her ghost made three icons pop up before her very eyes. It was good to be back on patrol. Even for an Exo, Khalia-2 enjoyed a fight just as much as another guardian, but the To do list to acquire the Thorn hand cannon was a pain. What sort of gun is so picky that you have to kill people with just void weapons?Ridiculous. Anatasia seemed happy enough when she got her gun. Khalia enjoyed weapons with more bite to them, like her coveted Red Death, her Judgement VI shotgun, and her Admonisher III. The last two were New Monarchy constructed weapons.

She'd acquired the helmet of her hero, Saint-14, which suited her defender style perfectly since it added a blinding effect to her Ward of Dawn. Though she wasn't too keen on the gauntlets Havana and Antasia left her in the vault because they were both for  _their_ Factions, Dead Orbit and Future War Cult. Though the dead Orbit gauntlets gave her a boost in Intellect and Discipline.

 Khalia sprinted across the Cosmodrome turf to the nearest beacon, a request for a sweep from Executor Hideo himself. Piece of cake since the Fallen in this area were low ranking dwelers hoping to find something big from the newer guardians, but not for a veteran like her.

A Dreg gave away her arrival just seconds before her fist connected with its chest. Khalia could feel it's ribcage cave in and break as her force barrier activated to give her extra protection. Shots from a Vandal's shock rifle bounced off of her as she looked down the sights of Red Death and blew it's head off in two bursts, sending ether sizzling up into the sky. With her power, she could afford to be a bit lax in her awareness, so she didn't care when a dreg got the jump on her from behind and got a clean blow on her with a shock dagger. The force barrier took most of the hit and began recharging as she turned and jammed the butt of Red Death into the dreg's open mouth then planted her foot in it's chest and fired a burst from the pulse rifle into it's head.

She still had a ways to go before the area was clear, but the downed ship was clear. Khalia ran towards the building where the only working console in the area was, of course retaken by the fallen, this time with heavy vandal presence. Khalia tossed her magnetic grenade into the crowd guarding the entrance and it stuck to a Vandal near the front. She felt lucky that it's instinct to jump back into the crowd took over and the resulting pair of detonations took 4 of the 6 out. Khalia was already airborne by the time the Vandals were ready to counter attack and Judgement VI was two shells lighter by the time she landed in the pile of Fallen flesh. A couple of Dregs came running up the steps to try their best to neutralize her, but once again Red Death fed on Fallen, making sure Khalia was perfectly repaired through her ghost.

The familiar crackle of a Fallen skiff entering the area hit her audio sensors.

"Ghost use Heavy Synth." She said. Her HUD updated to show that her Admonisher had 6 rounds. The weapon's ability to hold three shells in the tube as opposed to one came in handle. She loaded the Launcher before the mechanisms that lowered infantry was deployed from the skiff. she looked down the sights toward the entrance to Dock-13 and when the Vandals that were dropping appeared she fired two shells. The proximity detectors on the warheads went off and by the time the reinforcements hit the ground they were already dead. The ship however was still functioning. The turrets on the front locked on to her, alerting her ghost.

"Heavy fire incoming."

Khalia turned and ran back toward the command center entrance for safety. However, she was met by a squad of Hive from down in the destroyed Subway tunnels. Her sensors read them as Hallowed, meaning they were leaders, great.

"Saint-14 don't fail me now!" She boosted herself into the air then activated her Ward or Dawn. She expanded it when she landed, covering herself and the Hive just as the skiff fired upon her. Thanks to her helmet, the Hive were blinded and stumbling. Judgement VI added a Hive Knight to it's victim list and the Acolyte's accompanying it had their rough skin added to the fists of Khalia's dead orbit crafted gauntlets. As an added insult to death, Khalia kicked the corpses of the Hive out of her bubble as it held off the Skiff.

"Thank you guardian, we'll take it from here." A voice said in Khalia's ear. She looked to see a trio of ships coming in and firing upon the skiff to chase it away. They landed as Khalia's bubble faded away and the New Monarchy salvage team landed.

"There'll be more coming. Always Fallen looking to prove themselves here." Khalia said as she reloaded her shotgun and Rocket Launcher.

"Reinforcements are already coming. We'll be quick and head back to the Tower. Hideo has something special for you waiting at the Tower in your Mailbox, Khalia." one of the salvage team said

"Alright. I'll see it when I get back." Khalia opened her palm for her ghost to appear. "Let's get back to the ship. I gotta see what the Executor left me."

"There's a Wolf captain nearby, just begging to be punched." her ghost said as if to persuade her to stay a little longer.

Khalia's mouth hung open, letting the pink light behind her metallic jaw shine through under the Russian night sky. "It can wait."

***

Minutes later Khalia was landing on the tower. Her ghost popped her from the cockpit of her ship to the plaza on the tower, near the postmaster. "Got something for me?" Khalia asked the frame.

"One moment." it replied in a pleasant tone. It turned around and retrieved a package with the new Monarchy logo on it and extended it to her.

Khala opened the package and found what she got for her troubles. Red gauntlets, New Monarchy crafted, with boosts to Intellect and Strength. Just what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> She got gauntlets for New Monarchy Rank 5 but I stick with the dead orbit ones to counter the massive strength stat on the Kellbreaker curiass. More fics to come!


End file.
